my star-spangled man
by Grizouille62
Summary: Fiction sur les opus de Captain America & The Avengers principalement (références à la saga Iron Man également). Présence de l'Agent 13 dans les derniers chapitres. Fiction longue Tous les crédits reviennent à Marvel je n'ai inventé aucun des personnages, sauf celui de la Colombe alias Angela Winchester. /!\ Petite précision : Je me base sur les films et non pas sur les comics /!\
1. Chapter 1

Angela Winchester, née le 10 juillet 1989, fête ses 22 ans cette année. Son enfance n'a pas été bercée par les comtes de fées et les poupées Barbie, loin de là. Angela est quelqu'un de spécial. Elle a grandi dans l'univers de Captain America. Son arrière grand père était un adorateur des comics et un vrai patriote. Il avait 14 ans lorsque le phénomène de ce héros de guerre commença en 1943. Ce gamin aidait à ramasser du métal dans les piles de décombres se trouvant dans les rues, puisqu'il n'avait pas l'âge d'entrer dans l'armée. Le mythe de Steve Rogers se lisait le soir dans la chambre des enfants, à travers ces pages colorées, au lieu des habituelles histoires de princesses. A l'âge où les autres filles jouaient à la poupée pendant la récréation, Angela restait dans son coin et lisait les aventures de son héros préféré. Même si aujourd'hui celui ci est déclaré mort depuis 70 ans, elle est convaincue qu'il est toujours envie.

L'année 2011 changera sa vie à jamais.


	2. Chapter 2: boule de poils

Angela ouvrit doucement les yeux et remarqua l'heure de son réveil. Il était 14h. Cette nuit avait été dure, elle avait l'impression d'avoir une enclume à la place du cerveau. L'esprit embrouillé et la bouche pâteuse elle essaya de se remémorer les détails de la soirée, en vain. La jeune femme se frotta les yeux et sentit quelque chose remuer à côté d'elle. "Oh non c'est pas vrai!", pensa-t-elle, surprise. "J'ai quand même pas couché avec quelqu'un sans m'en rappeler!" Elle tourna la tête de l'autre côté et s'aperçut que c'était juste son chat, Sherlock, qui se prélassait dans ce grand lit. Elle sourit, soulagée et le prit dans ses bras un moment avant de sortir des draps.

Elle titubait légèrement, sentant son coeur résonner dans sa tête tel un tambour et croyant que ses jambes allaient flancher sous chaque mouvement. Sa première intuition fut de se prendre une boisson chaude pour faire passer cet état maladif. Elle avait bien choisi son appartement car celui ci se trouvait à quelques mètres d'un Starbuck's. Aujourd'hui était un samedi, et donc elle devait travailler en tant que serveuse. Eh oui, payer ses études était un vrai cauchemar, mais cette année était sa dernière. Quel soulagement !

Angie se dirigea vers la salle de bains et prit une aspirine dans l'armoire à pharmacie. L'ayant bu avec un grand verre d'eau, elle prit une douche rapide, s'habilla d'un simple pantalon de jogging, de ses converses usées et d'un T-shirt prit au hasard dans sa commode. Puisqu'elle avait les cheveux mouillés elle décida de les attacher en queue de cheval avant de sortir de chez elle. Arrivée au Starbuck's en ayant traversé la rue, elle prit son habituel petit déjeuner : Un chocolat chaud et une part de gâteau au citron. Elle s'assit donc sur la terrasse de l'établissement et déjeuna tranquillement. Encore sourde de la veille et les yeux bouffis, elle consulta son smartphone pour voir si il y avait des dégâts. Sur Facebook, un album entier consacré a sa soirée avait été publiée. "Mais oui c'est ça!", se remémora-t-elle, "La fête de fin d'études!".

Elle se rappelait alors ces derniers jours : sa dernière dissertation portée sur Anna Karénine, cette attente interminable pour que l'affichage de la classe de lettres soit enfin placardé et la joie de sa réussite aux examens. Suite à ça, sa classe a proposé une grosse fête d'adieu chez l'un des élèves, le plus riche et le plus beau donc le plus populaire bien sûr. Elle n'avait pas voulu y aller au départ car cet élève était son ex mais au final elle s'était dit "Au diable les conventions! Je vais m'amuser!". Elle consulta donc les photos postées sur le réseau social, heureusement non contraignantes pour elle. Puis elle avait reçu 20 messages pendant son sommeil. Beaucoup étaient de la part de numéros inconnus, elle les supprima donc directement. Elle avait quelques messages de ses parents, la félicitant de sa réussite et le reste venait de sa meilleure amie.  
Elle répondit donc aux messages de celle-ci, encore un peu vaseuse malgré le chocolat qui lui faisait passer son état. Lorsqu'elle eut fini sa part de gâteau son téléphone vibra. Un message de son ex, Andrew. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait?

 _De : Andrew D._  
 _T'étais super belle hier. Ca m'a rappelé des bons souvenirs de danser avec toi. J'aimerais qu'on se revoit. Appelle moi. x_

Pardon? "Mr Je me la pète" voulait retenter sa chance alors qu'il s'était foutue d'elle en première année? Angela hésita, se demandant si il se moquait d'elle ou bien si il avait mûrit. Elle décida qu'elle lui répondrait plus tard et finit son gobelet avant de rentrer chez elle. Elle devait rendre visite à ses parents demain et voulait être présentable, même si elle travaillait encore ce soir. Il fallait payer le loyer après tout et rembourser son prêt étudiant aussi. De retour à la maison elle se sentait mieux et décida de ranger ses affaires. Les cours dans un carton direction poubelle! Elle farfouilla alors dans son appartement, à la recherche d'un carton. En ayant trouvé un, elle le déplia et pris des cours pour les jeter mais son chat s'était mis dans la boîte.

"Allez Sherlock sort de là. J'ai plein de choses à faire aujourd'hui!"

Son chat répliqua un simple "miaou" en se retournant dans le carton. Elle soupira.

"Tant pis je vais trier. Quand t'auras décidé de partir je jetterais tout."

Elle se mit donc à trier les fiches et feuilles utiles et inutiles, en faisant bien attention de garder les articles qu'elle avait écrit elle même. Même si son plus grand rêve était de devenir un héros, ce n'était pas possible, du moins, pas avec un coup de pouce. Alors son deuxième projet de vie était de devenir une journaliste. A la rentrée elle intégrerait une école de journalisme à New York. C'était une occasion en or, même si ça coûtait plus cher, mais elle vivait dans le New Jersey actuellement donc au niveau transport, le train et métro suffiront. "Ah oui c'est ça aussi, faut que je pense à m'acheter une carte de transports!" dit-elle à haute voix, se parlant à elle même.

Elle avait presque fini de tout ranger lorsque son téléphone sonna. "Quoi encore?" Elle soupira et se dirigea vers la table où le téléphone était posé. En voyant le nom s'afficher sur l'écran de celui-ci, elle fut surprise. Tellement qu'elle faillit oublier de décrocher. Elle prit ses esprits et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

"Allo?  
\- Miss Winchester! Content de voir que vous avez survécu à votre cuite d'hier soir.  
\- Oh..Désolé pour ça. Mais comment vous le savez?  
\- Ce n'est rien, après tout moi aussi j'en ai fait des fêtes! Je suis un pro de la technologie, alors trafiquer des caméras de surveillance est une chose aisée pour mon génie.  
\- Je vois... (toujours aussi humble celui-là) Oui je connais bien votre réputation. Je vous rappelle que j'ai assisté à l'exposition de l'armure d'Iron Man il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Vous vous rappelez, c'est la même soirée où je vous ai mis un râteau.  
\- Oui je vous remercie de me le rappeler. Mais passons! Je voulais vous parler de votre costume. J'ai crée les ailes parfaites pour vous."


	3. Chapter 3: un génie milliardaire

Angie raccrocha le téléphone et sourit. Le grand Tony Stark avait enfin accepté de lui créer un costume. Enfin, ce serait plutôt une paire d'ailes métalliques, faisant un effet d'ailes d'ange. Comme elle s'appelait Angela il avait trouvé ça drôle d'en faire une référence. Alors elle devait se rendre chez lui, dans son labo pour voir le résultat.

Avant toute chose il faut que vous sachiez qui elle est vraiment. Vous vous souvenez quand elle voulait rembourser son prêt étudiant et payer son loyer? En fait elle pouvait le faire aisément mais ça n'aurait pas été légal, en tout cas de son point de vue. Elle préfère payer par ses propres moyens pour avoir fait quelque chose d'honnête. Si vous ne comprenez pas, voici un résumé...  
Angela est une fille très passionnée, elle n'a jamais cessé de vouloir ressembler à Captain America et donc elle faisait de l'exercice tous les jours pour être au meilleur de sa forme. Elle était donc une jeune femme svelte et souple. Elle avait même suivi des cours d'auto défense, pour apprendre à se battre de manière professionnelle. Cela paraît anodin, mais ça aidera à comprendre la suite des évènements.

Nous sommes en 2009. Angie venait d'avoir 20 ans et avait fini sa deuxième année en licence de Lettres. Cette année là, Tony Stark faisait une exposition à New York, pour montrer ses dernières inventions, comme le faisait son père à son époque. Angela connaissait Howard, enfin pas de son vivant bien sûr car elle n'était pas née, mais son arrière grand mère lui disait que c'était un jeune homme très beau et dragueur. Et surtout, Angela savait que grâce à lui, Steve Rogers était devenu un super soldat. Elle avait donc toujours voulu assister à une de ces expositions et cette année fut l'occasion. Elle fut très excitée de voir Tony en vrai. Se tenant dans les premiers rangs, elle était tout sourire. Peut être que son sourire ou son enthousiasme étaient exagéré pour certains, (elle avait même jeté un ours en peluche sur la scène) mais pour elle c'était le paradis. En tout cas, son attitude a retenu l'attention de Tony, et c'est vraiment surprise qu'elle vit un garde du corps s'approcher d'elle. Au départ elle croyait avoir fait quelque chose de mal et n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser. Elle fut très étonnée quand elle se retrouva derrière le rideau et qu'on la fit entrer dans une loge.

"Entrez mademoiselle, je ne vais pas vous manger.  
\- Oh. Bonjour Monsieur Stark. Je suis désolé si..  
\- Je vous en prie appelez moi Tony. Vous êtes désolée pour quoi? Il est très mignon cet ours en peluche.  
\- Je pensais pas le jeter aussi fort. J'espère que vous ne l'avez pas eu en pleine figure!  
\- Non pas du tout, c'est un geste très touchant. D'habitude c'est des petites culottes qu'on m'envoie.  
\- Ca ne m'étonne pas, les filles n'ont plus aucun respect aujourd'hui, ni pour leur intégrité ni pour les autres. Elles se comportent en vraies groupies.  
\- Vous n'êtes donc pas comme elles? Expliquez moi ça."

Il s'approcha d'elle et donc Angie lui expliqua qu'elle venait ici surtout pour l'armure d'Iron Man et non pour le sex-appeal du génie. Elle a toujours voulu venir à New York car Howard Stark avait commencé cette tradition de Stark Expo. Anthony lui expliqua alors que lui et son père ne s'entendait pas, et qu'il faisait ça plutôt par obligation du spectacle, comme une sorte de tradition. Il aimait attirer les foules. Angie lui dit qu'elle était heureuse d'enfin le voir et qu'il ressemblait plus à son père qu'il ne le pensait. Elle lui parla également de son ambition de devenir une héroïne en rapport avec Captain America et donc que c'était grâce à Howard. Tony lui répondit qu'il était très occupé, mais qu'il verrait ce qu'il peut faire niveau costume. Bien sûr cela serait confidentiel. Il l'invita à prendre un verre mais elle refusa poliment, sachant très bien comment cela pourrait finir avec ce genre d'homme. Elle admirait son génie mais n'aimait pas son comportement.  
Elle sortit de là, avec quand même son numéro personnel en poche. Elle sourit intérieurement, gardant un bon souvenir de cette soirée.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle reçut un appel d'un numéro inconnu. Une personne lui disait qu'il fallait qu'elle se rende à un endroit isolé du New Jersey, seule, sinon la personne ne viendrait pas. Elle se décida à y aller, se disant que de toute manière elle savait se battre. C'est alors qu'une rousse aux cheveux longs et bouclés vint à sa rencontre. Elle lui dit qu'elle s'appelait Natasha, mais Angie se doutait que ce n'était pas vrai, et que son patron était intriguée par elle. En effet à la fin de la soirée de Stark, Angela avait été suivie. C'est alors que Natasha l'attaqua par surprise et un combat commença. Angie fut mise au sol mais elle avait bien résisté. Elle fut donc embauchée comme espionne au SHIELD et faisait quelques missions en France, puisqu'elle savait parler la langue de ce pays. Cela lui permettait aussi d'apprendre à se battre plus férocement. Elle rencontra alors Phil Coulson, avec qui elle avait une passion en commun : Steve Rogers.  
Mais depuis deux ans, les missions se faisaient rares car les plus grosses étaient gérées par Natasha et Clint, qui lui était un archer, donc plus un soldat qu'un espion. Alors aux vues de ses études et de son emploi du temps d'agent du SHIELD, Angela fut un peu mise sur la touche. Mais aujourd'hui, Tony lui avait fait un costume et elle espérait changer de vie et faire ce qu'elle voulait depuis enfant : sauver le monde.

Retour en 2011. La journée de rangement d'Angie passa, elle alla chez ses parents comme prévu ce samedi et en revenant elle prit un avion direction la Californie. Un homme de main la rencontra à l'aéroport et la conduit jusqu'à la villa de Stark. Elle descendit de la voiture et entra. Jarvis ayant averti la venue d'une jeune femme dans la maison, Tony se présenta dans le salon et lui dit de venir dans son sous-sol. Là se tenait une magnifique paire d'ailes métalliques blanches. Angie les essaya et fut enchantée de l'effet que ça avait sur elle. Elle apprit à les commander, les mettre devant elle comme bouclier, les plier quand elle sera sur terre et tous les gadgets qu'il avait installé. Elle avait même des propulseurs pour gagner en puissance pendant le vol.  
Rappelez vous qu'en 2008, Stark avait annoncé publiquement qu'il était Iron Man, c'est aussi pourquoi Angie était venue à cette exposition la dernière fois. Mais là elle resta prendre un verre avec lui, se disant que deux ans après il avait lâché l'affaire. Ce verre commença sous le regard noir de sa secrétaire, qui venait de passer pour poser un plateau apéritif sur la table basse en verre. Elle avait quoi celle là? Elle devrait être habitué à sa popularité pourtant. Mais passons. Après une soirée détendue, Tony joua les séducteurs. Il était têtu. Forcément elle devait s'y attendre, et elle était même surprise qu'il ne s'était pas mise à lui faire du rentre-dedans plus tôt. Elle lui dit alors qu'elle avait renouer avec son ancien petit ami et qu'elle n'était pas volage. Il fut déçu mais la laissa partir avec son costume. Elle revint donc dans le New Jersey avec sa nouvelle acquisition et s'allongea sur son lit, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle venait de fermer les yeux lorsque son téléphone vibra. Deux messages s'affichèrent alors sur son téléphone : Un d'Andrew et un de Phil.


End file.
